


New Begining with a Hint of the Past

by hellareyna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Breakups, F/F, Fixing plot, Moving, Not Hetero AU, Travel, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hated season two. Like really hated. It made no sense, and Angie wasn't in it. So my story has Jack not get shot at the end of season two just so I can add on without having to explain that part. Also I don't hate Daniel, but for the whole making this gay thing I had to make him annoying. Which he kinda is in season two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated season two. Like really hated. It made no sense, and Angie wasn't in it. So my story has Jack not get shot at the end of season two just so I can add on without having to explain that part. Also I don't hate Daniel, but for the whole making this gay thing I had to make him annoying. Which he kinda is in season two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Betrays Peggy and the only person she can turn to is across the country.

Agent Carter strutted into the SSR office angrily. She stopped at Sousa’s desk and he looked up at her and his smile quickly turned into a look of fear. Peggy was pissed.  
“What in God’s good name is this?” She asked as she slammed a newspaper down on his desk knowing he should be scared.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said coolly yet still whiny.  
Peggy didn’t survive a war to have rumors spread about her in a shitty newsletter. Why would Daniel use her like this? She had trusted him with her life on multiple occasions and now he betrayed her with something so menial. Not just a month ago she had chosen a city she absolutely adored over his sappy ass, how could she be so stupid?  
“Really?” She shouted not caring what a scene she was making. She was angry and she wanted the world to know it, “ Let me read what you said, ‘Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa’s Fiance was critical in taking down Whitney Frost and imprisoning her. Her fiance was noted saying ‘That one sure is a feisty little thing,’ Why would you let any of this go print in the SSR’s newsletter. I work here too you know?”  
Banging the desk one more time for emphasis with a stuttering Sousa was a nice sight, but with her last bit of full throttle anger she smacked him across the face, then stomped away loudly leaving his office and began walking past the rows of desks.  
“Peggy, I’m s sorry I thought he had edited out what I didn’t want you to see. Peggy, please I wasn’t myself.” Daniel said as he tried to chase after her with his crutch slowing him down.  
“I don’t want to hear it, Daniel, you need to learn how to think if you will say things you regret.” She ran from the building and went to the office front.  
He disrespected her and should have apologized, but she didn’t want an apology. She didn’t know exactly what she wanted, but after the looks and laughs from her coworkers, before she had had the chance to read the newsletter she was embarrassed and knew she couldn’t be around Daniel for a bit. Possibly even be in the same city as him. Now she was truly alone. Jason and Howard had left together for a scientific expedition and were unreachable. The Jarvis couple had gone with them too. Rose and Samberly had eloped and left for Paris. Why was everyone else so happy and far away when Peggy was low?  
The only person who would understand her recent belittlement truly was across the country. Peggy knew she shouldn’t run from her problems, but she missed seeing a friendly face. What a laugh, a friendly face in New York! Why hadn’t she gone back to New York, when she had a plane waiting for her and had packed bags?  
She just felt in her gut that she had to go now. Not having a ticket, not having a suitcase, and not telling anyone wasn’t stopping her desire to leave. She began pacing outside The Auerbach Theatrical Agency office. Nerves were getting to her. Why had she stormed out on everyone? She was going to drive back to Howard’s house to collect her things because she knew she had to leave.Starting her car she looked into the mirror to see a tired Sousa struggling to run after her and stop her. Groaning she pulled out of the parallel parking looked behind herself and gave a wave to her past and looked forward into a new future with a hint of the past’s beauties.  
With a false sense of ease, Peggy drove smiling to Howard’s mansion. She pulled the car into the garage as it was Howard’s, and when she walked into the house she left a note for Howard but hoped she would be able to call him before he got back home. Oh, how she hoped he would understand it all. Then she walked into her room and quickly packed her things for her to leave LA, meanwhile, the phone was constantly ringing because Sousa she suspected.  
After organizing all her things she needed to call for a cab, but before that Thompson. Which would be a much tougher call to make. She would have to swallow her pride she thought as she dialed the numbers for the New York SSR office.  
“Hello? Yes, well may I please be connected to Captain Thompson?” Peggy asked a secretary.  
“Carter?” Thompson asked with his usual sly voice, “Surprised to hear you call here. What is it?”  
“Thompson, I said I could stay here in Los Angeles, but I was wrong I can’t stay here, not now. I don’t know if I can come back here ever. I need to get back to New York, Thompson.” Peggy begged of him.  
“Carter, what happened?” Thompson asked worriedly, “I hope nothing terrible happened, to you.”  
“Nothing, don’t worry about me I just need a flight to New York as soon as possible.”  
“You’re actually really lucky, you asked now. We happen to have a plane in Los Angeles, but I’m afraid you’ll have to share with some scientists who are bringing some equipment to New York with them.”  
Peggy was ecstatic. She could leave right now. She could see Angie so soon, anxiety was filling Peggy up like a car with diesel.  
“Alright, then I’ll be getting a move on then see you in a couple of hours.” He replied and then ended the phone conversation followed by Peggy hanging up as well.  
Relieved Peggy sighed. Soon she would be able to go back to the apartment she and Angie shared, and be in the hustle and bustle of the city again. It wouldn’t be London, and it wouldn’t be her true home, but she would be with someone who made her feel at home and at ease with herself. Seeing Angie was her only thought as she called for the cab mindlessly, and sat in it on the way to the airport.


	2. Lift off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy waits for the plane from the SSR to arrive. Then she gets on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do research on 1940's airplanes so that was fun I guess.

Peggy paid and tipped her cab driver, and then walked into the Los Angeles Airport. She cut around back and then walked onto the tarmac expecting her plane from the SSR to already have arrived, but all she saw was a Pan American big steel jet landing. She had ridden in dozens of planes all her life and yet was still terrified when she saw one land. The pure size of them terrified her and made her not want to ride one ever again. She always took back that promise and rode on the plane.  


Now the overwhelming stench of oil was gagging Peggy. She reached for her purse and sat down on her blue suitcase she was pulling behind her. From her purse, she pulled out her blue silk scarf to cover her face, and to dull the stench of oil.Standing up again she began tapping her toe in impatience. Where was this plane?  


Suddenly a small blue plane with the SSR emblem came into view. Peggy’s face lit up, and she could hear Angie’s voice in her head as it circled. It descended and came into view, and landed on the runway. Dragging her suitcase behind her, Peggy ran to the landed plane. The stairs popped out and out came the pilot with a smile. Peggy walked up carefully because of her heavy suitcase. She walked into the cabin and had a sigh of relief, after putting her suitcase under her seat and sitting down. Pulling off her heels and reclining she felt more relaxed than she had in months.  


“Ms. Carter, are you fully aware of all safety precautions for airplanes of this kind?” The friendly pilot asked from the aisle.  


“Oh,” Peggy glanced at the name tag, “Mr. Lee, I could recite them in my sleep.” She replied playfully.  


“Well,” He laughed, “I hope you know that these chairs all convert to beds. Our flight will be about eight hours and I hope you can sleep on our flight. As you are the only person on this flight I hope I can do everything I can do to make it a perfect one.”  


Peggy was flattered, but right now she just needed to think about some things and be alone, for that this flight would be perfect.  


“No, I’m fine, sir. I’ll just be silent and alone back here.” She told him.  


The pilot walked away. He was charming, but honestly, Peggy couldn’t really acknowledge the kindness of any man after what Daniel had done.  


Oh, why had she reminded herself of that? Wanting to cry in the back of a plane alone seemed too ridiculous for an agent to do, but here she was now. Wanting had turned to tearing up, and now Peggy was in full tears streaming down her face. Why had he hurt her? Why she left New York? It felt like her life was crumbling in front of her eyes. In front of her tear stained eyes, she thought.  


Trying to control her breath she kept crying, but quieter this time. The plane began to lift off and Peggy was still crying and curled up in her seat. After a number of planes, she had ridden in she no longer had fear of lift off, and continued crying. Finally, the plane reached the air. Quickly the rhythm of the plane lulled her to sleep. She would wake up in New York.


End file.
